9
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Kenapa nomor sembilan?" KookV, VKook, TaeKook. JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG. RnR Juseyo


**Tittle : 9**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Warning! BL! Kook!Seme**

 **BigThanks buat yang ngakunya** _ **Pacar Kim Minggu, Istri Wonwoo,**_ **dan** _ **Bundanya Woozi.**_ **Yang tiba-tiba ngangkat omongan tentang nomor 9. Iya makasih loh sis, moga cepet relain saya adopsi Woozi. Thanks. Wkwwkw.**

 **This is for youuuu all readernim~  
dan untukmu juga ****Alestie** **, yang merindukan fanfiction manis-manis seperti suga-coret-** **gula even though it isn't VKook wehehehe.**

 **Hope you all like it~**

 **Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari secuil romantisme novel** **Summer in Seoul.**

 **The idea of** _ **number 9 it'**_ **s belong to Ilana Tan.**

 **I'm just remake it into KookV with difference plot story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cookie- _a_ , apa kau lihat _handphoneku?_ "

"Lagi?"

Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia menghentikkan sejenak tangannya yang sedari tadi menggambar dan memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk mengangkat bantal beserta selimut dengan brutal hingga membuat tempat tidur menjadi acak-acakan.

"Hilang lagi?" Tanya Jungkook kembali. Ia meringis saat melihat kepala Taehyung yang terantuk meja dan mengeluarkan bunyi _dug_ yang cukup keras saat pemuda itu berjongkok untuk mengecek apakah ponselnya berada di bawah tempat tidur (Hanya Kim Taehyung yang berpikiran jika handphone bisa berjalan sendiri dan merangkak ke bawah tempat tidur). Pemuda itu menjerit _'aw'_ panjang lalu memukul meja seolah-olah si mejalah yang menjedukkan dirinya pada Taehyung.

"Iya." jawab Taehyung sembari berdiri dengan hati-hati karena takut kepalanya membentur meja lagi lalu mulai membuka lemari pakaian.

"Tidak ada disana," tegur Jungkook gemas saat melihat Taehyung mencari Smartphonenya diantara tumpukan pakaian yang terlipat rapi. "Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau diam sebentar lalu ingat kembali dimana terakhir kau meletakannya?"

Taehyung merenggut, ia menutup lemari lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidur yang seprainya begitu berantakan.

"Aku lupa." ucapnya.

"Aku tahu," balas Jungkook. "Kapan terakhir kali kau memakainya?"

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, ia menyilangkan kakinya sembari mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Sebelum aku mandi." jawabnya pelan. "Lalu aku ke dapur untuk minum. Lalu menonton televisi, aku ketiduran saat menonton _Toy Story_ , lalu aku bangun, dan aku lupa meletakannya dimana"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Taehyung memang ceroboh, ini adalah kedua kali dalam tiga hari Taehyung lupa meletakan handphonenya. Bukan hanya handphone, kadang ia lupa dimana ia meletakkan sumpitnya saat ia mau makan, lupa dimana ia menyimpam remote _AC_ dan sebagainya. Jungkook harap suatu hari nanti Taehyung tidak lupa namanya sendiri.

"Dima-"

"Ah!" Taehyung bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Jungkook. "Kenapa kita tidak pakai cara biasa saja?"

"Cara biasa yang mana?" Tanya Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Sini, mana handphonemu?" Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Jungkook.

Ah, Jungkook mengerti. Ia merogoh saku celana lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. Pemuda itu membuka flip ponsel Jungkook dan segera memencet nomor 9.

Terdengar suara nada dering yang begitu mereka hapal, suaranya cukup jelas dan riuh. Itu berarti handphone Taehyung masih berada di area kamar atau setidaknya tidak jauh dari keberadaan mereka saat ini. Mereka berdua sontak mencari asal bunyi itu berada. Jungkook rela meninggalkan karya gambarnya yang hampir selesai demi mencari handphone kekasihnya yang ceroboh. Percayalah, terakhir kali handphone Taehyung hilang, benda itu ditemukan tepat diatas lemari dan Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana bisa itu terjadi.

"Disini!" Jerit Taehyung dari dalam kamar mandi sementara Jungkook sibuk mencarinya didalam laci. Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan memberikan Jungkook senyumam cerah.

"Aku baru ingat jika aku membawanya untuk mendengarkan musik saat mandi, hehehehe." ucapnya sambil terkekeh dan mengembalikan ponsel Jungkook.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Kau ceroboh sekali, _hyung_." Jungkook memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

Taehyung mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek Jungkook. "Biar saja."

Jungkook berjalan menuju meja tempat ia sibuk menggambar saat Taehyung tiba-tiba saja bertanya.

" _Kenapa nomor sembilan?_ "

"Apanya?"

" _Speed dial_ diponselmu, kenapa nomorku ada dinomor sembilan?" Taehyung duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan memperhatikan punggung Jungkook. Tangan Jungkook bergerak lincah membuat sebuah gambar diatas kertas.

"Biasanya," Tekan Taehyung. "Biasanya kan orang-orang menaruh nomor kekasihnya dinomor satu. Karena ya, alasan klise"

Jungkook diam. Taehyung berpikir mungkin Jungkook tidak mau mengatakan alasannya. Jadi ia berdiri dan berencana untuk melanjutkan menonton film _Toy Story_ yang tadi ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Bisbol" ucap Jungkook keras, ia menaruh spidol diatas meja lalu merenggangkan tangannya yang kaku. "Kau tahu aku suka bisbol, kan?"

"Ya" jawab Taehyung. Ada puluhan baju dan topi bisbol koleksi Jungkook dalam lemari mereka.

"Jumlah pemain dalam olahraga bisbol ada sembilan orang. Kurang satu saja tidak bisa. _Sembilan artinya lengkap_. Kenapa aku menyimpan nomormu diangka sembilan?" Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum memandang Taehyung.

"Karena saat kau ada disisiku aku merasa lengkap, begitu benar, utuh. _Kau nomor sembilanku_ "

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mulut setengah terbuka, mata berkali-kali berkedip, lalu Jungkook tertawa melihat reaksi Taehyung yang begitu lucu.

"Nah, kau mengerti sekarang kan, _hyung?_ "

Taehyung sadar dari kerangkang suara Jungkook _'kau nomor sembilanku'_ yang mengaung tak mau keluar dari kepalanya.

"Well, aku sedikit menyesal menanyakannya." ucap Taehyung, ia memalingkan wajah cepat begitu Jungkook tak berhenti menatap wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Kenapa?"

Karena mulai _detik_ itu juga Taehyung ingin segera merampas ponsel Jungkook dan terus-menerus menekan _speed dial_ nomor sembilan disana.

 _Nomor sembilan milik Jeon Jungkook hanya boleh untuk Kim Taehyung_.

.

.

.

END

.

.

RnR Juseyo~


End file.
